A woodframe house is typically anchored to its concrete or cinderblock foundation by means of anchor bolts that are embedded in the foundation. The bolts extend through sill plates that make up the bottom portion of the woodframe. Nuts are secured to the bolts to clamp the sill plates to the foundation. The anchor bolts typically protrude beyond the sill plates for several inches, making the nut tightening step time-consuming for a handtool, such as open end or box wrench. A regular socket wrench is not normally usable in this situation, since the bolts typically extend well beyond the normal depth of the tool. To compound this situation, it is not unusual for the anchor bolts to be disposed adjacent a stud or an obstruction, thereby making the use of regular wrench even a more difficult task. Furthermore, where tie-down brackets are used, even less room is available for using a box wrench.
The present invention provides a socket wrench that provides a solution to the above mentioned problem.